


两位大佬在线开车

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 毫无理由的pwp第二弹，赤司征十郎生日快乐！





	两位大佬在线开车

他在这里，绿间真太郎一脚油门踩下去的时候这么告诉自己。他知道自己现在的心情非常不正常——他不该对赤司征十郎抱有这种担心和独占欲。  
“这么担心我死掉吗——不过换个床伴也不是什么难事。”那人靠在车后座上，给自己处理伤口的时候还不忘在语言上打击绿间。  
“算我求你，先闭嘴！”绿间猛打了个方向盘，甩掉后面跟上来的两辆车。  
“是，是。”  
“……或者你可以顺手解决一下后面的车。”  
“恭喜你得到了这个我帮助你的机会。”赤司征十郎笑了几声，他丢开绷带，拿起后座的枪。  
“枪不错。”  
随着话音落下，后面一辆车的驾驶员已经伏在了方向盘上，紧接着窄小的街道上传来车辆追尾的声音。

绿间真太郎把车停在秀德地盘的时候，才算冷静下来。他恶狠狠地看了一眼后座的赤司征十郎——那人还好，只是受了些轻伤。  
“你自信过头了吧赤司征十郎！一个人没有后援！到这种鱼龙混杂的地方！你是嫌自己活得太长吗！这是你赤司征十郎会做的事情吗！”  
“冷静，真太郎。”赤司征十郎看着暴躁的绿间，只是从口袋里摸出一包劣质香烟，点燃吸了一口。  
“这烟不好——不过我赌对了。”  
“赌对什么？”  
“等会再说。”赤司征十郎解开自己的领带，把沾了血的衬衫丢到副驾驶位置。  
“做吗？”  
车里的空间过于狭窄，对于绿间来说委屈了些——就算这已经是个很宽敞的特制SUV。绿间真太郎把赤司按在后座上，赤司征十郎赤裸着身子，他的身上遍布细碎的血痕，那是被碎玻璃划伤的痕迹。  
“来吧，真太郎。”  
“……你的目的到底是什么。”  
绿间抓住赤司的下颌，强迫他和自己对视——那人眼里倒映着自己，让他觉得莫名安心。  
“你不做吗，不做就让开。”  
赤司征十郎推开绿间，试图抓起衣服下车。却被绿间再次扯回来，那个力度他以为头会磕到座椅，但却撞到了绿间的手臂。  
“我给了你机会。”  
赤司征十郎嗤笑一声。  
“这种机会不要也罢。”

绿间真太郎用领带捆住赤司双手的时候才意识到自己又被赤司使了激将法，跟着他的情绪走了。  
他用舌尖舔舐过赤司身体上每一道血痕，血液的铁锈味道在他的嘴里浅淡地晕开。  
他的左手握住赤司的性器，有一下没一下地套弄着。他指尖上的绷带还没拆掉，已经被前面滴滴答答流下来的液体弄湿。  
绿间打开润滑剂的时候，再次听到了赤司语带不明意味的话。“车上都放着这种东西，看错你了呢，真太郎。”  
这不巧是他上次和赤司约炮前，买套子的时候不小心忘在这里的。绿间气极反笑，他在赤司征十郎的脖子上留下一个血色的痕迹。  
“嘶，没轻没重的。”  
“你以为我放这种东西是干什么的”  
绿间就着润滑液和赤司自己的体液，直接把三根手指插进赤司的后穴里。“唔……”赤司征十郎身体一抖，却被绿间压着不能动弹。他第一次感觉到了——在床上，绿间真太郎身上散发出让他值得警惕的气息。  
“这是为了能随时——”他故意停顿了一下贴近赤司的耳边说完最后几个字符。  
“操你的。”

这可能是情况第一次不在赤司征十郎的掌控内，他被绿间按着，原本是承受方主动的骑乘位也失去了最后的主动权。被迫跟着绿间的节奏晃动，手还被束缚住没有地方可以依靠，他觉得自己如同一片飘在空中的羽毛，无处着落。  
但这样的绿间他从未见过，反而激起他心里的强硬一面——就算是承受方，他也是个男人。  
“唔嗯……嗯……你…………”  
“我什么？”绿间用力一挺腰，赤司咬紧牙关，没有让自己失控的声音再溢出来。  
“你……嗯……适可而止……给我停下。”  
赤司示意绿间放开他的手——绿间也想知道赤司想玩什么，所以他放开了。不过放是放开了，但却没有被解开绑着的领带。赤司用手撑住车顶，他让绿间的性器从自己的体内滑了出去。  
“你在……想什么……今天可不是你的作风……”  
显然绿间没空去想赤司这句话的深意，他面前的赤司征十郎身子微微颤抖着，空有冷静自持的表情——下身泥泞不堪，后穴因为刚才的动作，润滑剂混合着两个人的体液顺着他的细白皮肤往下流。  
“哈？你不知道我在想什么吗。”绿间真太郎扣住赤司的后脑，与他接吻，激烈的深吻中夹杂着失控和发泄的情绪，铁锈味道已经麻木了两个人的神经，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角留下来。绿间松开赤司，揉了一把赤司胸前的敏感，“失控的，还是你赤司征十郎才对。”  
绿间真太郎虚扶着赤司，手指上的绷带依旧没取下来。他抓了满手的黏腻，在赤司的身体上用极色情的方式勾勒着弧度。  
“还有很多时间让我知道你到底在打什么算盘，或者让你想想我在想什么。不过现在——”  
绿间真太郎掐了一把赤司大腿内侧的皮肤，那人吃痛抖了一下，不过前面的性器却流出了更多的液体。  
“我要干你。”  
他掐住赤司征十郎的腰，借着身高腿长的优势带着赤司翻了个身，他居高临下，抬起赤司的两条腿，M形打开的样子让他能更好地欣赏美景。  
“表面上沉稳严厉的洛山掌权人——”他压住赤司征十郎，挺腰把自己的性器埋进赤司温暖紧致的甬道里，用啃咬逼出赤司的闷哼和破碎的呻吟。  
“现在……却……”  
绿间含住赤司的耳垂，用牙尖微微摩擦着，继续说着恶劣，让人脸红心跳的话。“这个反差……真让人意外……”  
他掐了一把赤司征十郎的性器，揉弄了一下马眼，却没听到赤司的声音。他抬头看着赤司却猝不及防被赤司在锁骨的地方咬了一口。  
赤司征十郎喘着气，他看着绿间挑眉笑笑：“话……真多，以前……唔嗯……可没觉得……嗯你，嗯嗯……话多……”  
赤司挣了挣手上的领带，这个姿势让他并不是很舒适，不过绿间选择性地忽略了他的动作。他发狠似的抽插几下，听着赤司控制不住的喘息，套弄他的性器，吻住赤司总是吐出恶毒话语的双唇，带着那人达到顶峰。

“真太郎，你压我身上挺沉的。”赤司征十郎平复好心跳之后，打破了似是温存的气氛。  
“……抱歉。”绿间爬起来，靠在一边。他打开窗户好让车内淫糜的的味道能跟着夜风散去。“先去我的私宅吧，你需要清理一下。”  
赤司征十郎点燃了第二根劣质香烟，却夹在指尖没有抽。绿间控制不住自己乱飘的眼神，这人对他的吸引力越来越大——骨节分明的手指，在朦胧的黑暗里闪烁着香烟的光点，加上两个人暧昧的气氛——  
他都快忘了这人和他只是床伴关系。  
“我有这么好看吗？”回过神来的时候，赤司突然放大的精致面孔让绿间吓了一跳。他红着脸别开头，希望自己的窘态不被赤司发现——天知道这人多恶劣。  
“……”  
“告诉你我赌了什么。”  
“哈？”  
“我赌——你接到这个消息，回来找我。”  
绿间还没消化完这句信息量巨大的话，就被赤司取下眼镜扯住衣领亲吻。凭着本能他和赤司撕咬纠缠起来，混乱中他的性器又有隐隐抬头的趋势。  
不过赤司很快放开了绿间，他的目光落到绿间起了反应的下身，笑了几声。  
“去开车，真太郎。”  
“或许今晚我们可以给我们的关系下一个新的定义。”


End file.
